


Strong

by Silencedxcontrolled



Category: troye sivan - Fandom, tyler oakley - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silencedxcontrolled/pseuds/Silencedxcontrolled
Summary: This is an AU one shot based off my old fic 'As Time Goes On' so you should prob at least read the intro for it to make sense. If you don't want to read it then you should at least know that in this AU Tylers parents abanonded him and his little sister when he was about 17 and she was about 6. Hes taken care of her ever since. This is roughly 5 years after that. Tyler doesn't know Troyes gay yet but Troye knows Tylers gay.





	Strong

"Hey Madi." Tyler called out to the 5th grader walking away from her friends. She gave him a slight smile and walked quicker. When she got close enough he pulled her into an embrace.

"Hey Ty." she mumbled into his coat and wrapped her arms around his torso. Tyler bent down and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. He let go of her and she picked up her backpack. He grabbed her hand in his and pulled her to the car. She climbed in the passenger seat and pulled out her iPod touch. He sighed and started the engine. He looked to his left to see if she was buckled. Tyler drove off toward our apartment, looking over at her every now and then. He could feel that something was going on, but he didn't say anything. It made him sad to see that she was growing distant from him and he kind of wish she was still the little cuddly 6 year old she used to be. They arrived at the apartment building they had lived in their whole lives. Madison walked right past him into her room. He followed her and knocked on the door slightly. She didn't answer, and he tried to open the door anyway. It was locked.

"Hey Madi. Can you open the door?" No answer. "Please?" Still no reply. "Madison come open this door. Madison Georgia Oakley if you don't open this door right now, I will come in there and.... do something!" Ugh I suck at making up punishments, he thought to himself. Tyler heard feet shuffle toward the door and it slowly creaked open.

"Yes." She stuck her head out the door and smiled a big chessy smile. She looked different. She was wearing short shorts and a... crop top?

"What are you doing?" He asked cocking an eyebrow. She kept smiling and swaying slightly.

"Oh I was just gonna go out with my friends. Nothing much, it's just Emily's birthday and her older sister was gonna take us to get ice cream." She finished, going to close the door. Tyler stuck stuck his foot between the door and wall and open the door. He cursed himself for not wearing shoes cause it hurt like fuck.

"Have you finished your homework?" He questioned assuming she had. She always did her homework before she left school. She blushed slightly and looked up at him.

"Yes?" It came out like a question. Tyler shook his head and looked down at her sighing quietly.

"Then you can't go." He stated and turned around.

"WHAT!?!?!" Madison cried out. Tyler looked back at her.

"I said no. You have to finish your homework first. Then if it's not too late when you're finished then you can go."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR! EVERYONE ELSE IS GOING!"

"Yes, but they finished their homework already."

"BUT TY!"

"No buts. Finish your homework, then maybe you can."

"ITS NOT FAIR! I WISH I HAD A REAL MOM AND DAD INSTEAD OF YOU!" Tyler felt his heart fall to the floor. Tears pooled in his eyes and a lump grew in his throat. He tried swallow and whispered,

"What?" It came out low and broken.

"YOU HEARD ME! I WISH I HAD REAL PARENTS, I HATE YOU!" She screamed and ran back into her room, slamming the door. He stood there for a minute try to process what just happened. He walked toward his room, biting his lip to keep the tears threatening to spill in his eyes. Tyler slowly closed the door and shuffled to the corner of his room, pressing his back against the wall. He let his knees give out and his body slid to the floor. His butt came in contact with the cold wood boards and he curled his knees into his chest letting out a choked sob. He put his hand over his mouth trying to silence himself as tears ran down his face. Tyler's body shook and he sobbed harder. How could she say that? He thought he had done a good job raising her all on his own. Apparently he was wrong. He let his head fall into his knees, hugging them closer to me. He pulled his head up, searching around his for his phone. He retrieved it from his pocket and dialed the so familiar number belonging to the contact: TimTam♥. He brought the phone up to his ear as it rung silently.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh I will carry you over fire and water for your love  
And I will hold you closer hope your heart is strong enough  
When the night is coming down on us  
We will find our way

"Through the dark!" Troye screamed into the wooded spoon covered in cheese sauce, while dramatically fist pumping. He grabbed the handle of the pot on the stove and carried it to the counter. He scooped the delicious cheese covered pasta onto a plate and pulled up a stool. The music suddenly stopped and a small series of dings sounded from his phone. Troye reached out and picked it up, the screen flashing with a call from "Tilly". His face broke into a grin as he slid the slider.

"Hey Ty, whats up?" he asked, sticking a spoonful of cheesy goodness into his mouth. A broken sob came back in reply. Troyes eyes went wide and he put down his spoon, swallowing as quickly as he could. "Tyler, whats wrong?" He questioned.

"Ca-can you c-come over here. I j-just di-didn't know w-who else to c-c-call and I," He sobbed back through the phone.

"I'm leaving now. I'll be there in 10 minutes, just hang tight Ty." He said scrambling out of his chair and ending the call. He began to search frantically for his thongs and jacket. He pulled them on, grabbed his keys, and rushed out the door. He ran through the apartment building halls, apoligizing to several people he bumped into. He pushed the doors open and ran toward his car. Troye climbed in and shoved the keys in the ignition, backing out. He turned onto the street and drove down the road, just possibly breaking the speed limit. What could have happened, he wondering to himself, thinking of all the worst possible solutions. He could have gotten hurt or Madison could have gotten kidnapped or there could be a robber in the house. He pushed those ideas to the back of his mind trying to ignore them, but it just made him go faster. Troye saw Tylers building approaching and he drove as fast as he could. He sped into the garage of Tylers building, turning into the first spot he saw. He yanked the keys out and clambered out of the car. He locked the car as he ran up the stairs. He pulled the door open and ran into the air conditioned hallway. Troye looked left then right then left again and began spriting down the hall. He stopped short in front of Tyler's apartment, almost slipping in the process, digging through his pocket searching for the spare key Tyler gave him. He finally found it after what felt like forever and shoved it into the key hole. It clicked and He pushed the door open. He ran into the room, shutting the door behind him. He threw his shoes off ran down the hall. Troye stopped Tyler's door and pulled it open. It was dark and he couldn't see anything. "Tyler where are you?" he asked, whist squinting to see if he could see any sign of the blond boy.

"Troye?" He heard a choked sob whisper from the back corner of the room. Troye pulled out his phone turning on the flashlight illuminating the room. There in the corner of the room, curled into a crying ball was Tyler. Troye shut his phone off, running toward him. He slid to Tyler on his knees, wrapping his arms around the mans shaking frame, pulling him into a embrace. Tyler buried his head into Troyes chest and returned the hug. Troye pulled impossibly him closer not caring that his shirt was getting wet.

"Shhhhh, Ty Its ok, its ok, I'm here. Shhhhhhhh." He cooed rocking Tyler slightly. His sobs slowly but steadily calm down. Troye sat there rocking him slowly for an hour or so. He moved his lips to Tylers forehead and kissed it lightly, letting his nose rest in Tylers fluffy hair. He clutched Troyes shirt and sniffled. He turned his head to look at the clock, showing that the time was 11:30. He slowly started to pull his feet out from under him, when Tyler gripped his shirt tighter and whimpered softly. He smiled sadly at the boy, stroking his hair.

"Ty, I'm not leaving yet, I'm just gonna get you ready for bed ok?" He stood up into a squatting position, and scooped the smaller boy into his arms. He sighed and nodded. He laid Tyler down on his bed and moved to his dresser. He felt around for a pair of pajama pants or sweats.

"Trooyyyyyyeeeeee." Tyler whispered yelled, sleepily across the room. Troye turned to look at him. "Its too hot for pajamas. I wanna sleep nakey." He giggled and Troye chuckled. This is what happens to Tyler when is tired. He acts drunk. Its even worse when he's tired and drunk. He once tried to convince Troye that his lamp had magic powers. That didn't go so well. He closed the dresser and walked over to Tyler. Tyler sprawled his limbs and tried to make, what Troye thought was supposed to be a seductive face.

"Strip me boi." He said to Troye wiggling his eyebrows. He chuckled at Tyler, rolling his eyes.

"Ok, but you have to help me alright? I'm not gonna do all the work myself." Troye said. He nodded giggled and squirming around on his back like a happy slug. Troye smiled fondly at him, grabbing his arms to help him sit up. Tyler sat up staring at him expectantly. He reached for his back grabbing the end of his shirt. He somehow pulled it up over Tyler's head with much difficulty. He kept wiggling his head trying to make Troyes life difficult. He finally managed to pull the shirt over his head and hair, which he was very protective about. He flopped down onto his back again, making a gurgling sound. Troye let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

Why do I feel like this should be easier?

Because it should.

Oh great now, I'm talking to myself.

Troye shook his head slightly coming back to reality. He knelt down and tugged at the bottoms of Tylers jeans, trying to pull them off. With no success or help from him, seeing as he was half asleep, Troye crawled onto Tylers bed hovering over him. He reach one hand out to unbutton his pants, using the other to keep him from falling on top Tyler. He some how managed to do it, and crawled back off the bed to take his pants off. Troye yanked them by the ankles, and this time they slid off. Tyler lay there only in boxers, with his face pressed into a pillow. Troye pulled the comforter out from under him and placing it over him instead. Tyler nudged his face deeper into the pillow and curled his legs up. Troye smiled at the sight of it. He walked around the bed toward Tylers face, and leaded down placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight Tilly." He whispered. He bent down to pick up his coat and go when a tiny voice called him back.

"Troye." Tyler whispered out into the darkness. He turned around to look at him. He was propped up on one arm, staring worried at me. "Please stay." He asked turning his head to avoid Troye's glance. Troye smiled sadly at him nodding his head.

"Of course Tilly." He took off his jacket again and tugged his shirt over his head. He pulled up the blanket and slid into the bed. Tyler imminently cuddled into him, tangling their legs together. He frowned and clawed a Troyes jeans with his toes. 

"Off. Too hot and scratchy." He mumbled into Troyes chest. Troye sighed and pulled his pants off and tossed them off the bed. He pressed his face into the crook of Troyes neck and smiled sleepily. Tyler wrapped his arms around Troyes chest. Troye slung one hand over Tyler's waist and tucked the other one under his own head. Troye stared down at him. Tyler must have felt Troye's gaze because he looked up at him. He didn't know what he was doing but he slowly moved his face closer to Tylers. Tyler brought his face up to meet Troyes and our lips meet together in a soft, sweet, loving kiss. Tyler pulled back and looked at Troye with questioning eyes.

"You're?" He asked his voice soft and gentle as if he was afraid he would upset Troye. He chuckled quietly at his sudden meekness. He brought his head back down and pecked Tylers lips softly. He made a startled squeak in response.

"Yeah. I'm kinda gay." He told him as he pulled back. His face broke into a grin which he tried to hide by pressing his face into the pillow. "And I kinda have a thing for my best friend. Does he have a thing for me?" He asked jokingly. Tyler looked up at Troye and giggled. Yes giggled. So manly. He pecked his lips back and nodded his head.

"Yeah, he does." Troye smiled at him and he cuddled closer to Tyler. "And he wants to know if his best friend would like to move up in the ranking of important people in his life and become his boyfriend." He added and Troye kissed his forehead.

"I think he would love that." He told Tyler happily. He unwrapped one hand from his torso and interlocked it with mine. Troye suddenly remember why he was even here tonight and wondered if he should bring it up. "Ty?" He asked him shaking his hand ever so slightly. He humed in response. Troye played with Tylers fingers, suddenely becoming awkward and shy. "What happened tonight? Like why did you call at 9:30 at night crying?" He tensed up, remember what ever tramatic events happened.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. I'm too tired." He mumbled into Troyes bare chest. He sighed and ran his free hand through his Tylers hair.

"You, promise?" He asked. Tyler nodded sleepily. He sighed and gave in. "Alright, but go to sleep know okay?" As the words left his mouth Tyler clutched him tighter, as if he was going to leave.  
He laughed silently. He ran his hand through his Tylers again. "I'm not going anywhere babe." He sighed contently and losened his grip on Troye.

"Goodnight. I love you." Tyler whispered almost as if he was afraid to say it. Troye smiled down and him and pressed one last kiss to his forehead.

"Goodnight. I love you too Tilly." Troye whispered into the darkness and drifted to sleep.


End file.
